


Rage

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Foreplay, Kissing, Licking, M/M, berserk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back from a mission acting all berserk until Bucky arrives and he just kisses him into oblivion, the chemical in Steve's body needs time to disappear so Bucky must entertain his berserk friend in bed until that time. But is it really that bad ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

Steve comes back from a mission and he’s like beating up every single Avengers on his way. They just try to lure him back to Stark Tower and try to calm him each one of them in their turn but fail and got kicked. The rescue teams and Shield stuff can’t possibly stop him. Even the darts of tranquilizer don’t work. So the commotion makes every Avenger get out of their room and go to the lobby where they have finally put Steve. No one wants to enter the room anymore and it’s Bucky who arrives in his pajamas that can’t help but want to enter and try to reason with Steve even if it means getting punched in the face. 

He enters and can totally see the madness in Steve’s eyes, he gets close and Steve almost punch him before thinking about something quite different to do with him. He suddenly grabs his shoulders and pulls him closer to kiss him passionately on the lips and then push his body against the wall, never let him have a break. Bucky can hardly breathe and after the first astonishment, really gets into the game and actually enjoys this wild side of Steve. He teases him and kisses him as much as he can so the superhero would focus on him and nothing else.   
Some other Avengers then enter the room to try and help Bucky since it’s been some time since he’s entered. They’re baffled at what they see but realize Bucky is actually fighting his way through the kisses and gestures to them to get out and let him leave the room with only Steve. The others try to talk to Steve but he unceremoniously punches them away and starts going berserk again until Bucky grabs his arm and makes him focus his attention on him instead.   
Steve looks mesmerized and resumes his kisses when he gets to Bucky’s neck, Bucky asks the reason for his behavior but not to Steve, directly to Sam and Natasha. 

They are a little bit at a loss for a good explanation but it has something to do with a chemical plant secretly manufacturing some super soldier drug that let humans become stronger but the aftereffect is a real frenzy. They got rid of the plant but Steve got caught in the explosion and ever since then he has been acting weird. Escaping from the SUV that brought them back, kicking every ass he could meet. Until they were 5 on top of him, and sedated him with special sedative 3 times and tried to speed to Stark’s Tower and lab to try and reverse the effect. 

They get a sample while Steve’s otherwise occupied with Bucky, hugging him ever so tightly, making him choke and search desperately for his breath, then they run to the lab and leave Bucky to take care of the problem. He is the one telling them to get out since their presence makes Steve too on edge. 

He pushes him back a little asking him to let him breathe. He resumes the kisses, passionate on the lips, his hands grabbing Bucky’s hair and never letting go. Bucky catches his breath a moment and tries to convince Steve to go to his room where they would be more at ease.   
Surprisingly Steve listens to him and follows him as much as he can through the corridors. He manages to kick some guards’s asses on the way, every time Bucky grabs his arm or his face and focus his attention back on him again. 

They finally reach the room, Bucky throws Steve inside and comes in after and closes the door putting the lock on as well. When he turns he can see the rage in Steve’s face who looks around himself while undressing rapidly, throwing gloves and boots in a second then literally tearing down his costume until he catches Bucky’s eyes then he walks towards him and hug him, kissing him even more passionately, pushing him against a wall and never letting go. 

Bucky’s lips are already bruised but he knows it’s only the start. He relishes Steve’s touch and enjoys this way too much for his own good.   
Sam enters at that moment and Bucky tries to keep Steve occupied on his neck until Sam tells him his message, that they’re running the blood sample for some tests and maybe a cure, he leaves a phone where he’ll call Bucky to keep him posted about the results.   
Then Steve notices him and already walks to him with hatred on his face, he extents an arm as if protecting Bucky or keeping him for himself.   
Sam walks away at this and lock the door again. 

Bucky can’t help but notice this protective behavior even through the rage and berserk mode. He grabs Steve and he’s the one to kiss him this time, running his hands on his bare back. Steve pushes him away two seconds and grabs his t-shirt, getting rid of it then pulling on his trousers all too strongly, tearing them in the process. They’re finally naked and their bodies attract each other’s like magnets, pulling closer until they touch and the feeling is too great for any of them, berserk or not berserk not to enjoy this with a moan.   
Steve pushes Bucky towards the bed and on top of it still kissing him and now kissing more than his neck, he goes a little bit down with each kisses and it’s like he wants to kiss his entire body which is on fire now under the trail of kisses.   
That’s when the phone rings for the first time, Bucky extends just one hand and keeps Steve occupied, barely holding his moans in.   
Sam tells him the first results for the blood indicates the solution Steve has on his blood cannot be removed or counterattacked, but it will disappear after a while, decomposing itself after some time. When he asks how much time Bucky is hoping it’ll be long as well as dreading it since the effect Steve has on him is incredibly powerful and would make him lose his mind on the long run.   
Sam answers at least 2 hours but they’re running some more tests.   
Bucky groans, two hours of this ? He’ll be in pieces at the end of it ! But he hangs the phone and gets to Steve again. 

He can’t fight him from licking him now, he thought the kisses were bad and too sexy but the licking just drives him crazy. He barely remembers to breathe and just ruffles Steve’s hair, moaning softly, thinking about how he’s going to survive hours of this. He really needs to make the foreplay last as long as possible because if Steve ever starts wanting more too soon he won’t keep up for hours but his serum filled friend will have no problem about that.   
Steve moves up again finding his mouth and the kisses grow deeper and stronger, he didn’t think it was possible but he’s never felt so good just by being kissed. He thinks he could come just like that just because of Steve’s tongue playing inside his mouth and relentlessly coming at him.   
Well the soft touch of Steve’s strong arms around him could easily make him pass out with their little movements tickling and caressing him into oblivion. 

He loses track of time and then another phone call comes in. He sighs and opens his eyes again he hadn’t noticed they were closed. He grabs harshly the phone and babbles a yes, Sam is there again, with news that in fact this could last more than they expected, it’s more of a 4 hours long stuff. Bucky asks how much time has passed since he came in and it’s been just half an hour.   
He has to keep this up for 3 and a half hours. He’s feeling a little bit dizzy and shuts the phone down.

Steve grabs his lips again, playing with them, and as sure as he is aroused by this he can feel that Steve is actually playing with his need as well. He kisses him then gets away and waits for Bucky to kiss him and then he’s pulling away again until they are sitting and Bucky throws himself at Steve’s neck, putting his arms around him to make sure to keep him close. He sinks his hands on Steve’s hair and barely can help just moving against him, the friction drives him a little bit crazy and he finally realizes he’s losing it way too early. He pulls away, breathing heavily, looking into Steve’s crazed eyes and he gets what the other is feeling in his berserk mode, he’s just had a glimpse of it but he can escape from it, Steve can’t. He’s got to be the one to tone it down a little bit. Steve cannot possibly hold on his passion.

He lets himself recline on the bed, watching Steve’s greedy eyes a little surprised then he gets back to his reflexes induced by the chemical in his body and lowers himself on top of him, softly putting kisses on his jaw and neck and then kissing him with more strength on the lips. Now they’ve resumed from the start and he turns to look at the clock. Barely five minutes have passed, he’s so screwed, in both ways.

But it’s a real nice change from the all so serious Steve he’s used to deal with, he’s getting to see a side of him he’s not sure he’ll ever see again so he might as well enjoy it as much as he can. No need to rush for once they have plenty of time together without having to go out on a mission or let Stark play on them. They’re together without any other Avenger to bother them, to cut in every time they were close to have a sweet moment after remembering some things of the past.   
The only sad thing is that he inherited a brainless Steve so he can totally forget about the romantic part of anything that could happen between them. The softness and warmth of Steve that he relished to have every day whenever he met him and talked to him is million years away now. He’s got the hot puppy that wants attention and skin as much as he can get. Well he can’t refuse such a gift, he always wanted to put his hands on Steve anyway without shying him away, this is definitely the perfect opportunity and he would be a fool to let it pass without having fun in the process.

He offers his neck to Steve who goes for it in a second, kissing and biting a little bit, he’s sure to have marks in the morning. But he knows in the current state of affairs he’ll soon forget the bites and he’ll definitely ache from all his body in the morning. He’s kind of scared of that but then it means he’ll have a great time in between. He’s not used to feeling tired and having his muscles worn out, what with his excellent physical shape and serum induced recovery, but his friend was grown on the serum, if he starts having a sport activity he’s sure to have him exhausted by the end of the night, he’s no match for his hunger. Well he’s sure he can for one hour but 3 is really something else.

He sets a pace for their kissing, alternating between his lips and his body, he holds himself against the bed, stopping any movement towards Steve for now. But he knows he won’t keep this up for long. He keeps looking at the clock, counting the minutes, then losing his mind under Steve’s lips, then recovering and seeing 10 minutes have passed without him noticing any of it. Steve’s hands become greedy and grab his ass managing to massage as well as pinch him, making him moan under the surprise touch. He shifts a little making Steve’s hands go up on his back, pressing his muscles and tickling his spine. He knows he won’t hold much longer now. It’s already been an hour and he can’t mentally or physically deny Steve what he wants.

This is when a message arrive on the phone but he’s way too engrossed with Steve that he doesn’t even notice it. The message says “News flash the chemical just disappeared so it will be safe soon”.

Steve’s hunger is too strong and Bucky can’t fight it anymore, he just loses himself in Steve’s embrace and no longer tries to slow him down. He kisses him as much as he’s being kissed and caresses him in a very improper manner that brings moans to Steve’s mouth and it’s the best thing he’s ever heard. They spend some time pleasing each other softly bringing joy with their hands and mouths but then Steve seems to want more so Bucky prepares himself to be ravished. He likes the word, he’s sure to feel a ravishment of his senses considering the care with which Steve is trying to bring pleasure to every inch of his body.

The rhythm they’ve set is quite fast, it feels so good he’s really losing his mind having Steve inside him, his hands grounding him by the hips, he lets moans escape his mouth, he tries to catch his breath and fails.  
He can feel he’s getting closer and closer to his climax, he can feel it building inside of him. He leans and kisses Steve softly, letting him get hold of his lips as much as he want, he really wants to feel Steve everywhere on him. Steve’s hands move away from his hips and travel on his back pressing his shoulders, maintaining him on the kiss.

He flutters his eyes open just a little bit, hair is falling on his eyes and he can’t help looking at Steve’s eyes, damn the berserk mode, he wants to see him, wants to see the one who’s giving the best sex he’s ever had in his life. It’s the best because he loves him, and even if Steve won’t remember a thing, Bucky will definitely hold that memory close to his heart forever. He feels he’s tightening around Steve and he feels the rush of pleasure growing from his belly. 

He whispers Steve’s name and he’s quite surprised to hear him say something in return. He hasn’t said a single word since he came back from his mission, his berserk mode prevented him from speaking at all. But he heard him right and he’s hearing him again saying his name. He opens his eyes wide while he almost climaxes plunging his eyes into Steve’s that are clear again, he’s himself again.   
And he can’t believe that he’s actually climaxing with the real Steve and not just a shadow of him, this is everything he’s ever wanted. 

“I love you Bucky” the words push him over the edge and he lets the pleasure spread through all his body, making his muscles tighten and his head tilt back becoming blank for a moment. He shivers afterwards and looks back at Steve caressing his face and planting little kisses on his lips. 

“You’re back !” He’s back to normal but still in the rush of sex, if it wasn’t for his eyes he wouldn’t have seen any difference. He sure feels greedy still, his kisses are more passionate somehow now that he’s back to his true self. He moves slower and softer but he’s still very hot.   
Bucky was afraid for a moment that Steve would just stop there and get up but he’s quite pleased to see him resume their intimate moment with as much passion as before, only this time it feels deeper because he’s actually feeling the warmth and tenderness of love from Steve. He could cry at this realization, he can feel the difference and it’s so much better he feels ready for another round just like that. 

They don’t talk at all after that except to call each other’s name and give little orders so they are in sync for the next couple of hours. They’re now gently touching each other, hugging and clinging and moving so close, releasing each other and licking softer skin. They can’t get enough of each other and Bucky finally gets a piece of Steve’s flesh, making him reach climax in a record time, taking him, feeling him shiver when he’s inside him and even scream his name when he finally get the right position to pleasure him. He never thought he would hear Steve cry out of pleasure and especially using his name.

They finally stop in the early hours of the day, Bucky’s body is battered, he can feel his every muscle starting to ache but a nice warm tiredness gets hold of him and he rests on Steve’s wet chest, making sure he won’t escape his grasp during his sleep. Sunlight starts to illuminate their bed when they both drift into sleep, Steve keeping an arm wrapped around Bucky. Their breaths getting synchronized. Their naked bodies basking in the morning sun.

Sam knocks softly on the door and enters, he’s not very surprised to discover the two bodies naked on the bed. Bucky’s back is exposed to his eyes along with his ass and legs. But Steve swiftly brings a blanket on him to hide what he now possesses. He raises himself a little bit up, Bucky is not moving at all, splattered across Steve’s chest.  
“So i guess everything’s is fine now ?” Sam raises an eyebrow  
“I’m back to normal yeah…  
\- That guy really did put his body on the line to keep you from breaking everything down and killing everyone you met”  
Steve turned a little to look at Bucky’s sleepy face  
“I know…”  
Sam smiled then  
“I hope it won’t ruin him though… With you all berserk and sexing your way with him…  
\- I didn’t mean to put him through this but…  
\- But ?  
\- I’m glad it was with him…” He softly caresses Bucky’s hair which makes him aware of the voices around him  
“Wow ok… “ Sam’s clears his throat “Well the chemical was just that : an enhancer for really strong feelings, they wanted to use it on soldier to increase their fighting spirit. I guess it just pushed you to do what you already wanted to do.”  
He can hear Steve sighs and he feels his chest move up a little.  
“Yeah… It sure helped me lose my mind there. I just hope he won’t freak out.  
\- Dude… He didn’t freak out when you were a berserk, he stood by you and took it all to himself to help you with… this… we could have put you on ice or worse but he never let us the chance. You pushed us away but he did too, he protected you even though you were acting as wild as an animal.” He sighed “What was that about though ? The chemical lost its effect really fast but you didn’t stop, why’s that ?”  
Steve shifts a little under him.  
“Well… I got a little bit carried away…  
\- That’s the understatement of the year !” A little silence between them “You love him then ?  
\- Yes” The answer comes so fast it surprises Bucky who tries his best to appear sleeping. “I’m definitely in love with him. I don’t know about him…  
\- I guess he would have kicked your ass instead of letting you ravish him if he wasn’t ok with it all.  
-Yeah maybe…” He feels him ruffle his hair and the touch makes him squeeze him in his arms automatically.  
“Ok i’ll let you have some rest but then we need to go to debrief ok ?”  
Steve lies down on the bed again, taking Bucky closer to him.  
“I love you Steve” He can feel Steve freeze at his words and then he caresses his back again, landing a little kiss on his hair.


End file.
